Secret Love
by Sparkly Star
Summary: This is the very first fanfic I wrote years ago, I only just found it. All about secret loves. Taylor secratly loves Shane and Jeff secretly loves Taylor not a very good summary, but a good read i think
1. I have to tell him

"Hey Taylor sweetie are you okay?" Amy asked, "What ya doing out here?"

I was sitting on a create outside the door to the parking lot outside the arena, that night Raw was at the Mobile Civic Centre in Alabama. I had been sat waiting for Shane to arrive for ages; I had something I had to get off my mind, I had to tell him tonight how I felt about him before it ate me up inside.

"Is Shane with you?" Taylor I asked Amy my best friend, jumping up from where I was sitting to come to her level. "I really need to talk to him, did he travel with you?"

"No, me, Matt and Jeff drove here for the hotel on our own. I'm sure he won't be long though. Taylor how long have you been sitting out here for, you look freezing?"

"Taylor are you okay?" Matt asked me joining in the conversation as he and his brother Jeff approached us.

"Yes I'm fine; I just have to wait for Shane." I told angrily not wanting there fuss.

"Sweetie why don't you come inside with us, it's freezing out here." Amy said trying to put her arm around me. I shrugged it off; I didn't want anyone to touch me I just wanted to wait for Shane in peace.

"Leave me alone." I snapped as I sat back down on the uncomfortable create, "You go in I'll be in, in a little while." I saw Amy's expressions to Matt and Jeff but just ignored her. I knew she was concerned all three of them were, they had been for weeks.

"You two go inside, I just want to talk to Taylor on my own for a minute." Jeff told them both. Amy reluctantly agreed and the both Amy and her boyfriend Matt disappeared into the arena.

"What going on sweetie?" Jeff asked me softly as he kneeled down to me.

"Nothing, I just want to wait until Shane gets here."

"Why, what do you want him for?" Jeff asked me.

"I have to tell him Jeff, I have to tell him about the way I feel tonight, this is killing me." I had to hold back the tears, my eyes felt ready to burst. "There he is!" I noticed walking towards us with none other than Torrie Wilson. They weren't holding hands doing anything like that but they were definitely flirting. As they got closer Jeff and I stood up, it was becoming more and more apparent as they got closer how friendly they were being. I couldn't take it any more. I left Jeff and stormed through the door inside. I couldn't believe how friendly he was being with her; I felt my heart shatter into a thousand tiny pieces. I had left it too late, I should have told him months ago… I ran off into the women's locker room in tears.

"Taylor?" Amy yelled as I ran past her and straight into one of the toilet stall. I locked the door and sat down and sobbed into my hands. "Taylor sweetie, what's happened?"

I couldn't answer; I was crying too much, I felt like I could hardly breathe.

"Jeff where did Taylor just go?" Shane asked him confused as he looked around.

"I'll see you later anyway Shane…" Torrie said to him flirtily as she brushed passed him, "Hey Jeff…" Torrie said just as seductively as she too disappeared off inside.

"What's going on with her Shane?" Jeff asked him.

"I'm taking her out tonight, jealous?"

"No not really no, why would I be? Shane just do me a favour and go and talk to Taylor."

"No not right now, I've got stuff to do… I'll catch up with her later."

Jeff sighed as Shane went inside; he knew Shane didn't feel that way for me; it killed him to know that I was in love with him. All Jeff could do though was shake his head and follow him inside.


	2. Jeff to the Rescue

I had to stay focused for my match; everything in my head about Shane just had to be forgotten about. Eventually I came out of the toilet stall and went straight into Amy's arms.

"Taylor have you told Shane?" What did he say?" Amy asked me, presuming that, that was why I was crying.

"He didn't say anything, I didn't even have chance to tell him, he was too busy paying attention to that damn Torrie Wilson!" I spat bitterly.

"He's a fool to look at her over you… come on sweetie, I know its hard but your just gonna have to forget about Shane Helms, you know what he's like anyway, always sleeping around, you don't need anyone like that."

"I know," I agreed calming myself down. "I just wish he'd notice me for a change though, I know I'm not as glamorous as the other girls in the obvious way that they are but is it really that bad not to want to show off every inch of skin?"

"I don't think that's a bad thing at all." Jeff said from behind us.

"Jeff what are you doing in here? This is the 'women's' locker room, you can't be in here." Amy said letting go of me and trying to push him back out the door.

"Wait I just wanted to see if my girls okay." He said pushing past her and walking straight over to me. He raised his hand gently to my face and wiped my tears away with his thumb. "Don't worry sweetheart, you're gong to be okay, I'm here for you alright." He said to me in a lowered voice so that Amy couldn't here. I nodded and smiled. "Right well I'm gonna go and get ready for my match and get out of here before Amy has a fit. I'll see you after my match?" I nodded again.


End file.
